


Gli ultimi istanti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi guerrieri [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ultimi istanti di un guerriero senza nome.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8EJ3ZV-J-o; Radiohead - Creep for violin and piano (COVER).Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Originale. Introspezione di uno sconfitto.Tutte le scelte fatte fino ad allora l'avevano portato su quel campo di battaglia, senza elmo, senza spada e senza scudo, con il nemico sopra di lui e la spada puntata alla gola.
Series: I grandi guerrieri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681795





	Gli ultimi istanti

Gli ultimi istanti

Il verso dei corvi che volano in cerchio sopra di me, che attendono con ansia il momento in cui potranno cibarsi della mia carne. L'ho visto accadere spesso, brani squarciati dai loro becchi, occhi estirpati dai propri bulbi. Sarò solo l'ennesimo cadavere su questo campo di battaglia. Tutte le scelte fatte fino ad allora mi hanno portato su questo campo di battaglia senza elmo, senza spada e senza scudo, con il nemico sopra me e la spada puntata alla gola. Lo scudo è stato frantumato da un'ascia, una freccia si è portata via il mio elmo spada rimasta conficcata nel corpo di un nemico. Non so i nomi di coloro che ho ucciso, come loro non sapranno mai il mio. Non conosceranno il nome di mia figlia, quanto era bella, probabilmente, se fosse andata diversamente, tra qualche anno si sarebbe dovuta barcamenare tra diversi pretendenti. Il ricordo delle sue urla mentre veniva divorata dalle fiamme scomparirà con me. Nessuno saprà mai quanto fosse volenterosa mia moglie, quanto fosse bella e luminosa quella notte al villaggio durante la festa di paese mentre le chiedevo di sposarmi. Non mi rammarico, invece, di aver privato della testa il corpo dell'uomo che l'ha violata e trucidata di fronte a casa.

Chiudo gli occhi, rivedo alcuni momenti della mia vita. La lama affonda, il mio sangue è caldo, tutto si rabbuia.


End file.
